


Быть собой

by Naru



Series: Принцесса с той стороны: расширенная вселенная [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Trans Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Принцесса". Йенни соблазняет Хейке, а тот пытается дать ей понять, кто тут мальчик, а кто девочка...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быть собой

Хейке думал, что уже привык к тому, что Йенни рядом. Привык к ее близости, к ее нежным подрагивающим пальчикам в своей руке, к ее шелковым волосам и робкой улыбке... Он привык, потому что ему так подолгу приходилось быть возле нее, стараясь когда молитвой, а когда и просто присутствием рядом подарить ей покой, помочь забыть тот ужас, что ей пришлось пережить...

И всё-таки к одному привыкнуть никак не получалось... Вот и сейчас - сердце ёкнуло, когда Йенни, медленно приподняв длинные ресницы, вновь посмотрела на него этим странным взглядом. Странным, чуть затуманившимся, шальным и упрямым. Взглядом мальчишки. И странная усмешка проскользнула в уголке губ.

\- Что смущаешься?

Что он смущался - это слабо сказано, надо было срочно что-то сделать, чтобы привести ее в чувство, заставить вспомнить, кто она есть, но этот взгляд как будто лишал его силы воли.

\- Ты так легко смущаешься... И красивый. Как девочка. Знаешь, будь ты девочкой, наверное, я бы тебя поцеловал...

Хейке залился румянцем.

\- Но ведь ты же... - начал было он, но Йенни вдруг его перебила:

\- Знаешь, ты прав. Наверное, я и сейчас могу поцеловать тебя. Почему бы нет?

Ее ладони очутились на его плечах, и от этого прикосновения он впал в ступор, упустив драгоценную секунду - и губы Йенни припали к его собственным, открывшимся для запоздалого протеста губам.

Это было так странно - губы, нежные, как лепесток первого весеннего цветка, и отнюдь не девичья напористость, даже грубоватость... От этого голова пошла кругом, и он упустил момент, когда поддался, позволил ее языку проникнуть глубже, ужалить, обжечь... Так вот каким бывает грех - жарко-сладким, с чуть заметной горечью, от которой сердце бьется как сумасшедшее, и ноги подкашиваются... А пальцы Йенни уже хозяйничали в его волосах, гладя, зарываясь... Затем скользнули ниже, обняли за талию, прижали к чужому, опасно нежному телу...

\- Хочешь побыть немного девочкой, красивый мальчик?

Горячий шепот обжег ухо.

\- Перестань... Перестань... Я не могу...

\- Значит, хочешь, - руки Йенни скользнули по бедрам, и Хейке почти с ужасом почувствовал предательский жар в паху. Он даже думать об этом не смел, дал себе слово, что больше никогда, никогда - и вот опять это чувство, и опять он не может ему противиться.

А губы, еще влажные после поцелуя, уже прикасались к отчаянно бьющейся жилке на шее... Он хотел уклониться, отстраниться, но вместо этого сам ткнулся лицом в нежную девичью шею и ощутил, как Йенни вздрогнула, когда его губы скользнули по коже. Да, она дрожала, он чувствовал ее жар, ее возбуждение, капля за каплей проникавшее в его собственное тело. Последней спасительной соломинкой мелькнула мысль о том, что осталось лишь одно - ласкать ее в ответ, чтобы проснувшаяся женская суть взяла верх, заставила осознать себя... И, ухватившись за эту мысль, Хейке касался девичьего тела, льнувшего к нему с мальчишеским напором, проникал под одежду, обрисовывал касаниями каждую выпуклость и линию, лишь смутно чувствуя, как нарастает собственное возбуждение. Зато она, похоже, чувствовала это более чем отчетливо, вжимаясь в него бедром.

\- Горячий... - выдохнула она ему прямо в ухо, вызвав волну мурашек. А затем бедро сменилось нежными проворными пальчиками, засновавшими вверх-вниз по выпуклости на ткани.

\- Ох... - глаза Хейке распахнулись на пол-лица. Так к нему еще никто не прикасался, даже Гертруда. Она была тороплива и, кажется, больше тогда думала о себе... А это странное создание, кажется, находило удовольствие в том, чтобы сводить его с ума...

\- Вот так, - прошептала Йенни, и Хейке ощутил, как его одежда упала на пол. Затуманенный нахлынувшим желанием взгляд обжег щеки, но руки всё еще продолжали касаться девичьего тела, скользя ниже и ниже... И вдруг Йенни поймала его руку.

\- Слишком ты спешишь... Ты, кажется, хотел побыть девочкой?

И снова поцелуи - то легкие, почти невесомые, то впивающиеся укусами в кожу. И странный пряный запах касается ноздрей, окончательно туманя рассудок - словно прекрасный цветок на тонком стебле колышется перед ним, дразня, прося дотянуться, дотронуться, сорвать... И странная истома разлилась по телу Хейке, заставляя откинуться назад, на ту самую постель, возле которой он так часто стоял в раздумьях и молитвах...

Кожа к коже, губы в губы... Кажется, ближе нельзя, но хочется ближе... И желание странно смешивается с отчаянной попыткой достучаться до истинной сути - Хейке закрыл глаза и, действуя на чистом инстинкте, сам, без ее помощи вошел в раскрывшееся навстречу ему тело. Негромкий вскрик и обволакивающий жар дали понять, что он достиг цели. Йенни замерла. Хейке стиснул зубы, смиряя, сдерживая себя, вслушиваясь в частое дыхание трепещущей девушки, а затем двинул бедрами вверх - почти незаметно, но это движение отозвалось жаркой волной внутри. Йенни всхлипнула и чуть не до боли вцепилась в его плечи.

Он повторил движение - так, словно хлопал по щекам, приводя в чувство. У нее вырвался короткий стон, и это была явно не просьба остановиться. Он и не останавливался, ускоряя движения, распаляя себя и ее до немыслимых пределов, и она сама подавалась навстречу его движениям, в ее стонах смешались страсть и мольба.

Еще, еще, еще... Он смутно чувствовал, что ногти девушки оставляют отметины на его коже, но боли не чувствовал - вообще ничего, кроме опьяняющего торжества и наслаждения.

И когда то и другое переполнило его настолько, что впору было только исчезнуть, сгорев дотла в этом пламени - он услышал ее стон-крик, она в последний раз подалась ему навстречу, принимая огненную волну его удовольствия, которому он наконец-то позволил вырваться из своего тела.

Потом она обессиленно поникла, разметав по влажной груди Хейке свои длинные волосы, а он не решался открывать глаз, гадая - что теперь?

Но вот она легонько коснулась губами его губ - и приподняв ресницы, Хейке с облегчением встретил уже знакомый ему взгляд. Вот только что-то всё же изменилось в нем... неужели из за него?

Что ж, подумал Хейке, если он и согрешил сегодня, то по крайней мере не напрасно. Он это отмолит - за них обоих. Но не сейчас...

Он обнял Йенни и снова закрыл глаза.

Не сейчас. Немного позже.


End file.
